Segregation
Heceleme seg·re·ga·tion Türkçe nasıl söylenir segrıgeyşın Telaffuz /ˌsegrəˈgāsʜən/ /ˌsɛɡrəˈɡeɪʃən/ Eş anlamlılar apartheid, discrimination, dissociation, disunion, division, exlusion, isolation, partition, seclusion, splitting up Zıt anlamlılar desegregation segregation teriminin İngilizce Türkçe sözlükte anlamı 1. {i} fark gözetme, ayrı tutma, ayrım: racial segregation ırk ayrımı2. {i} ayrım «Halk ayrımcılık probleminden tamamen habersiz.» - «The masses are entirely ignorant of the segregation problem.»3. (Tıp) Cinsiyet hücrelerinin meyotik bölünmesi esnasında homolog kromozomların birbirinden ayrılması (Biri bir hücreye diğeri öbür hücreye geçer)4. (Tıp) ayırım5. (Ticaret) ayırımcılık6. (İnşaat) ayrışma7. ayrı tutma 8. fark gözetme 9. toplumsal kopma 10. (İstatistik) Ayrışım11. {i} ırk ayrımı12. (Askeri) NEZARET ALTINA ALMA, NEZARET ALTINDA TUTMA, TECRİT: Disiplini korumak zaruretiyle veya idari maksatla bir mahpusun diğer mahpuslardan ayrılarak nezaret altında tutulması. Bak. "administrative segregation", "disciplinary segregation"13. {i} ırkçılık14. {i} ayrılma15. (Tıp) Ayırım, özellikle hususi bir amaçla yapılan ayırım, ayırma16. {i} ayırma17. (Kanun) tecrit18. segregasyon İlgili Terimler 1. segregation in education:eğitimde ayrım 2. sex segregation:Cinsel ayrımcılık 3. power segregation:Güçler ayrılığı 4. racial segregation:ırkçılık 5. racial segregation:ırk ayrımı 6. negative segregation:negatif segregasyon, alt birikim 7. administration segregation:(Askeri) İDARİ TECRİT: Ayrıca bakınız: "close continement" ve "disciplinary segregation"8. administrative segregation:(Askeri) İDARİ TECRİT: Mahpusların; kontrol, koruma, başka mahpuslara veya şahıslara zarar vermelerini önleme veya diğer idari maksatlarla, esas mahpus grubundan ayrılmaları, hücre hapsine alınmaları. Ayrıca bak; "close confinement" ve "disciplinary segregation"9. aggregate segregation:agrega ayrışması 10. de facto segregation:(Pisikoloji, Ruhbilim) fiili ayrılık11. de jure segregation:(Kanun) hukuki ayrım12. de jure segregation:(Pisikoloji, Ruhbilim) hukuki ayrılık 13. disciplinary segregation:(Askeri) İHTİLATTAN MEN, İHTİLATTAN MENETME: Mahpusların, yönetmeliğe uygun bir disiplin tedbiri olarak, tek başlarına hapsedilmeleri. Bak. "segregation" 14. occupational segregation:(Ticaret) mesleki ayırım 15. racial segregation:ırk ayrılığı İngilizce - Arapça segregation teriminin İngilizce Arapça sözlükte anlamı 1. {n} تمييز, عزل, فصل, انعزال, تمييز عنصري, العزل العرقي, التمييز العنصري2. التفرقة 3. {n} التمييز العنصري4. {n} العزل العرقي İngilizce - İngilizce segregation teriminin İngilizce İngilizce sözlükte anlamı 1. The act of segregating, or the state of being segregated; separation or isolation from others 2. Especially in U. S. race relations until the mid-twentieth century, the policy, sometimes enforced by law, of requiring non-white persons to use separate public facilities (such as restrooms or schools) or to be physically separated from white persons (as on public transportation) 3. Separation from a mass, and gathering about centers or into cavities at hand through cohesive or adhesive attraction or the crystallizing process 4. the act of segregating or sequestering; "sequestration of the jury" a social system that provides separate facilities for minority groups (genetics) the separation of paired alleles during meiosis so that members of each pair of alleles appear in different gametes 5. A term applied to the concentration and partial separation of one or more elements from solution during solidification of liquid steel in an ingot mould Sulfur and phosphorus tend to segregate to a greater extent than other elements which can have a particular adverse effect on machinability in high sulfur free-cutting steels Modern steel making and continuous casting have largely overcome this problem 6. the spatial separation of specific population subgroups within a wider population 7. the state of being separated 8. separating certain types of chemicals at the time of disposal This method not only lowers disposal costs, but also decreases the chances of incompatible materials being added together 9. Synonym privacy (def #1) 10. The act or practice of keeping people or groups apart 11. The act of physical separating two groups; often imposed on a minority group by a dominant group (p 299) 12. (genetics) the separation of paired alleles during meiosis so that members of each pair of alleles appear in different gametes 13. a social system that provides separate facilities for minority groups 14. The isolation of securities that the firm may not use for hypothecation or loan The securities, which must be "locked up" by the firm, represent fully paid-for securities or the portion of a margin account in excess of loanable securities 15. The segregation of students identified as having different needs Student with mental handicaps are congregated in a special class or a separate building 16. In this context, it is the idea that young boys and young girls gradually segregate themselves by genders, as noted by Maccoby, only to return to cross-gendered relationships later in life 17. The process of separating various wastes from others, by containing the different waste streams as close as possible to the source of the waste Each waste should be identified and stored separately from all others 18. Segregations are phase separations, which result in typical concentration differences in alloys With the solidification of alloys, grains can be generated due to deviations from the equilibrium state, which are formed by zones of different composition The cause for this crystal or micro segregation is the decreased diffusion within the grains following increased cooling speeds 19. In genetics, the breaking up of allele pairs in the production of gametes 20. Segregation is the official practice of keeping people apart, usually people of different sexes, races, or religions. The Supreme Court unanimously ruled that racial segregation in schools was unconstitutional. when people of different races, sexes, or religions are kept apart so that they live, work, or study separately integration 21. The normal biological process whereby the two pieces of a chromosome pair are separated during meiosis and randomly distributed to the germ cells 22. In genetics, the separation of allele pairs from one another and their distribution to different cells observed only in heterozygous genotypes 23. The act of segregating, or the state of being segregated; separation from others; a parting 24. Separation of one group of people from another 25. a social system that provides separate facilities for minority groups (genetics) the separation of paired alleles during meiosis so that members of each pair of alleles appear in different gametes İlgili Terimler 1. sex segregation:Sex segregation is the separation of people according to their sex 2. administrative segregation:Solitary confinement 3. communal segregation:discrimination of a racial or cultural group 4. de facto segregation:segregation (especially in schools) that happens in fact although not required by law 5. de jure segregation:segregation that is imposed by law 6. law of segregation:members of a pair of homologous chromosomes separate during the formation of gametes and are distributed to different gametes so that every gamete receives only one member of the pair 7. racial segregation:segregation by race 8. racial segregation:division of people by their race, racial separation 9. racial segregation:Practice of restricting people to certain circumscribed areas of residence or to separate institutions and facilities on the basis of race or alleged race. Racial segregation provides a means of maintaining the economic advantages and higher social status of politically dominant races. Historically, various conquerors among them Asian Mongols, African Bantu, and American Aztecs have practiced discrimination involving the segregation of subject races. Racial segregation has appeared in all multiracial communities, except where racial amalgamation has occurred on a large scale, as in Hawaii and Brazil. In such places there has been occasional social discrimination but not legal segregation. In the Southern states of the U.S., public facilities were segregated from the late 19th century into the 1950s (see Jim Crow law), and in South Africa a system of apartheid sanctioned discrimination against nonwhites until it was abolished in the 1990s. The U.S. civil rights movement and Civil Rights Act of 1964 helped end racial segregation in education and public facilities, though other forms of racial discrimination continued 10. segregations:plural of segregation 11. the problem of communal segregation:problem of the deprivation of rights and privileges on the basis of communities İngilizce - Yunanca segregation teriminin İngilizce Yunanca sözlükte anlamı 1. (n) χωρισμός (horismos) 2. διαχωρισμός (diahorismos) İlgili Terimler 1. segregations:διαχωρισμοί (diahorismoi) İngilizce - İtalyanca segregation teriminin İngilizce İtalyanca sözlükte anlamı 1. separazione, isolamento, segregazione İlgili Terimler 1. communal segregation:segregazione reciproca 2. racial segregation:segregazione razziale 3. the problem of communal segregation:Il problema della segregazione razziale 4. segregations:segregazioni